The Curse that Didn't Happen
by Hermerva
Summary: What if Regina failed to enact the curse and no one ever left the Enchanted Forest? What if True Love has a funny way of showing itself? Here's what happens. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

So, I had this other idea for a story and I was going to try and wait until I finished my other Swan Queen… but alas, my brain and fingers wouldn't let me. :) This story's gonna jump from POV to POV a bit, so bear with me. Hope you like it!

A Deal to Be Made

I screamed. I didn't care who heard me. Let everyone in the kingdom know that the Evil Queen is angry. I stumbled away from the smoldering remains of the fire that should have brought to end the happy endings of everyone who had ever wronged me. I could feel the half crazed feral smile attached to my lips, and I knew what I had to do. That sneaky bastard had lied to me. But no one lies to the Evil Queen. With a flourish of my wrist, I disappeared, leaving nothing but purple smoke in my wake.

* * *

Everyone in the castle is excited. Their new princess is being born! I guess I'm excited, too, but I'm the one giving birth. And goodness her head is huge! Earlier this same day wasn't as good for anyone though. Regina, better known as the Evil Queen, was supposedly casting some huge evil curse. The sentries had warned us that a faraway fire had grown out of control and a huge plume of purple smoke had shot towards the sky, only to disappear just as quickly. The feeling of relief that swept through the kingdom was palpable.

But holy crap, she's huge! I almost feel bad for screaming, because my love looks like _he's _the one who's going to pass out. The beauty of our baby girl makes it all worth it though. I sigh with amazement at how joyful her little face makes everyone in the room. Her first cries bring tears to my eyes and I hold my hands out for the tiny miracle of life that I've just given birth to. Holding her in my arms for the first time gives me a whole new reason to believe in True Love. I know that she will grow up to be the fairest of them all, my darling Emma.

* * *

I storm into the mines, not caring who might be wandering around. My feral smile hasn't gone away, so let them try something. I'm a little surprised there is no one guarding his cell, but then they're probably all celebrating the birth of Snow's brat. I laugh bitterly in the dark, of course she gets her happy ending, her and that Prince Charming. Even my inner voice spits at their names.

A chill creeps into my bones as I venture further into the mines. It doesn't matter that he's been locked up for awhile now, he can still give even the most hardened criminals pause, hence why I'm a little nervous. He can't know that though, for he will definitely use it against me.

"Hello, deary."

His voice sends more chills down my spine. He's just so… evil. "Hello, Rumple." I have to steel my voice against my nerves. "We need to have a chat."

"Indeed we do, deary." I can see his lithe form unfold itself from the far corner of his cell. He practically glides to the bars, as creepily as ever. "I was hoping to be rolling in my newfound riches and comfort by now. Yet here I sit, waiting for some lovely young woman to bail me out."

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, _deary,_ but Belle is certainly in no condition to come visit you." I almost feel bad at the look at the look of pain that momentarily flashes through his dark eyes, but it's worth it to make him uncomfortable. "I came to talk, not banter. I need for you to tell me what happened. Why did your curse fail?!"

He giggles. "Because you did it wrong, of course. No curse of mine has ever failed," he paused. "when done correctly." He smiles at me and it takes everything I have not to reach through the bars and strangle him.

"I did everything you said. I shouldn't have to come to you twice for this failing." I'm starting to get agitated, and I know that's what he wants, but this is getting ridiculous.

"No, you didn't!" He flourishes his wrist and point up. An annoying quality he has. "If you did, you wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be here. We would be in someplace terrible." He giggles again. "Your problem, _deary_, is in the hearts. Always has been. You don't have as fine a touch for them as your mother did."

I growl and turn to stomp away.

"If you really need my help, you're going to have to do something for me."

I groan inwardly, not letting him hear me, and turn back to face him. "What do you need?"

"Well, you should know that already. You've mentioned her once today. Surely it would be no problem for you to get her here?" His smirk infuriates me.

"We have a deal. I will bring Belle to you for a visit if you tell me what it is I'm doing wrong."

"That's all I ask. On your way then!" He shoos me away with his hand and I leave, tired of dealing with the crooked scum.

* * *

So... Whatcha think? :D


	2. Chapter 2

You are all super amazing for your reviews and follows and favorites and reads. You make my day! ^.^

And in return for your patience, here's a longer chapter. In fact, it's probably the longest chapter I've ever posted! Phew. Thank you!

Another Failure

I can't believe I let him to talk me into another one of his stupid deals. They're always way more trouble than they're worth, but I really need to understand why the stupid curse refused to work for me. The tower comes into view much quicker than I had anticipated and I prepare myself for the transfer. I had locked this troublesome wench up so that I would have something to wager for with Rumplestiltskin. All she did was cry constantly, so I had the room silenced and bade one of my many, dispensable guards to feed her three times a day.

My mind races through all of the possible explanations as to why the curse failed, each more ridiculous than the last, and it's been pretty steady since it happened. I just need to pick her up, get her back to that beast in the cell, and hopefully try again.

I reach the tower and look upon the young woman curled up in the corner with disgust. A vile creature like Rumplestiltskin got True Love, and from a beautiful woman like Belle, while the Evil Queen can't even get regular love. I shake my head to clear away the resurfacing thoughts of Daniel. It has been so long since I loved him, but I know now that he was never my True Love. It was nice to have someone to hold though, and I haven't had that luxury since my _dear_ mother ripped my poor Daniel's heart out.

I stamp down the silly notion of love at all. Love is weakness. I learned that much from my mother. The girl curled up still hasn't realized I'm standing here, so I clear my throat, my lips curling upwards slightly when she jumps. "Hello, Belle." I let my voice dip low. "I need you to do something for me."

I'm impressed by the way she slowly stands up and faces me, as if she's not afraid of me. And I have to admit to myself that she probably isn't. "Why would I do anything for you?" Her brogue washes over me and I can see why Rumple lets her boss him around. She really does bring out the best in people.

"There is something in it for you, too."

She rolls her eyes, obviously not believing me. "I know you're not going to let me go. What else could I want?"

I smirk. The fool. "You really think I would never let you go? You eat my food, drink my water, and cost me valuable time. I would certainly never keep you here forever."

I don't miss the fleeting glimmer of hope that flashes through her eyes. "You're really very evil."

I almost laugh. She's in love with that snake and _I'm_ the evil one. "Wash up. You need to look presentable where we're going."

She doesn't move. "I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me where it is we're going."

"Does it matter, dear? Wouldn't you want to look good no matter where we go?" I wave my hand dismissively. "But since I'm feeling nice today, I'll tell you. Your beloved has requested your presence." I leer at her. "I guess he's ready for a conjugal visit."

The glimmer of hope doesn't fade this time and I can tell she'll do anything for a chance to see him. "You're really letting me go see him?" She inches towards the bars. "There is some good left in you, isn't there?" Her smile is almost infectious, but at the same time I recoil from the question.

"Choose to believe whatever you will. I have my own motives. Now clean up. We leave in half an hour." I throw her one last reproving look and swiftly walk away, hardly able to contain my excitement over finally figuring out the curse.

* * *

Belle runs forward excitedly as soon as I've magicked us into the mines, the joy on her face almost unnerving. I follow her at a more leisurely pace, not willing to express my own excitement. She disappears around the corner and I allow myself a small smile. True Love indeed.

The smile slides away from my face as I turn the corner, morphing back into the sneer I generally keep affixed to my lips. Belle is flush with the bars of Rumple's cage, holding onto the bars with a white knuckled grip. Rumple himself is standing just out of her reach, a look of disbelief etched into his features. He seems to finally register my presence and eases himself back a little further, allowing his usual mask to slip back into place.

"What sort of trick is this?" He waves his hand towards Belle.

"No tricks, Rumple. I am simply upholding my end of the bargain." I motioned towards the young woman still clinging to the bars, tears falling down her face. "I have brought her for a visit. Now you get to tell me what it is I need to do." He continues looking at me, not moving towards Belle, though I know he wants to. "Reach out with your magic if you must, but do you really think I would try to trick you this time? You know how much I need for this curse to work." I decide to let myself be a little vulnerable so that he will finally believe me. I'm so relieved it works.

Rumple quickly closes the distance between himself and Belle, gathering her in his arms the best he can. She whimpers and clings to him. "I've missed you so much, Rumple."

He smiles and wipes the tears from her eyes. "And I you, Belle." He turns towards me and his smile becomes significantly less tender. "As for you, dearie, I'm proud. Same day delivery is so hard to come by these days. The answer to your problem is the heart, as I have already told you. 'The thing you love most' is your True Love."

I stare at him in disbelief. "You're lying to me. My True Love is long dead."

He giggles. "Au contraire! Your True Love is alive and well. Yours just hasn't grown up yet. How about this, I'll give you a hint!" He winks. "She's a very attractive blonde."

I stutter, I can't help it. "S-She?" My mouth threatens to drop open, but I hold it shut with mental wires. "Now I know you're lying."

He has the nerve to look almost apologetic. "No, dearie. A deal was struck, so truth I tell."

I scoff. "Whatever." I motion towards Belle. "I'm going to drop her off with Snow White. You can deal with them next time you want to see her. I'm done dealing with you."

"If that suits you. Maybe you will catch a glimpse of your own True Love while you're there." He extricates himself from Belle's grasp and she smiles lovingly at him. "You wouldn't mind giving us a few minutes alone, would you?"

I realize he's talking to me and I fight to not roll my eyes. "Make it quick. I'll come back in five minutes." I start to walk away and then change my mind. "Before I go… Why would my True Love be around Snow White? I despise her."

Rumple giggles again. "Trust me. If you talk to the Charmings, you'll see her. The only blonde in the room."

* * *

I guess I'd never noticed it before, how there is a serious lack of blondes in the kingdom. Not really something I had time to think about when ruling, but now my eyes are peeled for any blondes in the area. I glance behind me again to make sure that Belle is still following me, and she is. Of course she is. It would be silly for her to run now when I'm taking her to freedom.

The sentries sound that ridiculous horn as soon as they realize who's knocking on their front gate. I briefly see Charming's face appear over the battlement and then the portcullis rises. He meets me as soon as I've walked through the opening, sword drawn.

"We thought we were done with you."

I allow a light laugh to pass through my lips. "Well, it looks like you thought wrong." I gently place my hand on Belle's elbow and bring her forward. "I brought you a present, and here I thought you would be nicer to me."

His sword lowers slightly as he looks at Belle. "Who's this?"

I tighten my grip slightly, but not enough to hurt her. "A friend of a friend. I will explain more if you allow me an audience with you and your wife."

He nods, slightly. "I can arrange that. Follow me."

I do as he says, leading Belle, who looks a little frightened. He takes us past the main courtyard, deeper into the castle walls. I realize after several minutes that he's taken us far past any hallway we would have used to get to the throne room, and my curiosity gets the better of me. "My dear Charming, where _are_ you taking us?"

He glances over his shoulder before answering. "As I'm sure you already know, Snow gave birth today and she isn't really in the mood to go traipsing around the castle."

"Ah." I look over at Belle and she glances back. "So we'll get to meet the little one. I've always had a soft spot for children…"

Charming stops and turns abruptly. "If you harm her…"

His threat is empty and I know it. But I'm not here to fight, not today at least. I'm only here for information. "I assure you, Charming, that I have no intention of hurting your little girl. My goal is to drop this girl off and be on my merry way." I flash him a smile and he turns back to the path ahead.

"I hope so, Regina." He continues leading us down various passageways until he reaches the most ornate doorway we've passed, the one leading to the master bedroom. I would know it anywhere. He swings the door open with one hand and ushers both of us inside. The only inhabitants of the room are Snow, a couple of brunette ladies in waiting, and the small bundle cradled in Snow's arms.

And wouldn't you know it? That small little being in Snow's arms is blonde. What a waste. I look around the room, hoping there is some other blonde. I don't get far before Snow's annoying voice breaks into my thoughts.

"Regina? What in the hell are you doing here?" She looks pissed, and I guess I understand that.

"I came to say hello to the newest member of our kingdom, of course. That beautiful little girl in your arms." My smile is strained, but I hope it looks real enough. "And to barter with you."

She scoffs. "Emma is not of your concern." She holds the bundle tighter to her and the little girl's sleeping sounds get stronger. "I will hear what you have to say, however."

I lightly push Belle in front of me. "This is Belle. You've probably never heard of her. She is of great importance to a formidable foe, however."

James jumped forward. "You said she was a friend. Why would we want someone so dangerous in our castle?"

My smile widens. "You misunderstand me. She is of no danger whatsoever. The formidable foe I speak of is Rumplestiltskin is currently in a cell he will never get out of. They are each other's True Loves."

The look of shock on Snow and Charming's faces makes this entire trip worth it. Snow recovers first and speaks to Belle for the first time. "How is this possible? I thought he was pure evil."

Belle sheepishly moves forward. "Not pure evil. There is some good in everyone; it's just harder to find in some people."

Snow nods her understanding. "I feel the same way." She glances at me. "About almost everyone, anyway."

"You wound me." I place a hand over my heart and smirk. "Now, about why I'm here. I want to exchange Belle, who has previously been my prisoner, for my, let's say, freedom. It's getting rather old trying to ignore the constant hunting parties to my land."

Snow and James look at each other and I could swear they're talking in their heads, because hardly a minute passes before Snow looks back at me. "Done. You are free to go back to your hiding space in return for this prisoner. I also don't want to see you on our land ever again."

"I expected nothing less. As for Belle, I told Rumple he would need to deal with the two of you if he wants to see her again. Enjoy those deals." I turn to walk away and that's when the child decides to start crying. A part of me yearns to pick her up and stop the crying, while the rest of my being cringes away from the wailing infant. "And shut that baby up. It's ridiculous." Not being able to stand it anymore, I allow the purple smoke to engulf me and transport me back to my fortress.

* * *

I still can't believe that Charming and I gave birth to a child so beautiful. Emma's long blonde curls bounce as she plays with her dad at swords. She's really taken a liking to them, acting more a prince than princess. Watching her fills me with such immense happiness that I can't imagine how any woman could give up or hate her own child, or any child for that matter.

This line of thinking always takes me back to Regina. She was so kind when we were younger, but after hearing about the way her own mother had treated her, I'm not surprised she turned out the way she did. She acted so weird the day she came to drop off Belle. It was almost as if she genuinely wanted to see Emma as a baby. No one's seen or heard from her since, though we worry often about her whereabouts, if only for Emma's sake.

* * *

I watch from a distance as the little blonde brat spars, if you can call it that, with her father. I don't want to admit it, even to myself, but she is the most adorable child I have ever seen. She is going to be quite the heartbreaker when she's older. I stop that line of thought real quick, Rumple's words coming back to haunt me. She has no future, I just have to keep telling myself. She won't get the chance to be a heartbreaker, not after I'm done with her. I can feel the sneer forming on my lips, and I let it. Sometimes it feels so good to let myself indulge in my evil side.

I poof myself back to my castle in preparation of the following week's events. This is the first time I've really allowed myself to mourn my father's unfortunate demise. I am such a fool. He could have helped me so much with this. He would have made sure she was happy and comfortable before I rip her heart out.

* * *

She is growing up so quickly. Riding seems to be second nature for our little girl. Pretty soon we'll have to get her a bigger horse. I am riding alongside her, out of habit more than actual need to watch her. She's already quite independent for only being ten. In fact, in the little sparring match last week with her dad, she got in a few blows. Speaking of, Charming stayed behind today, giving us some girl time, which I'm certain I'm more excited about than Emma is.

I glance over to her and panic. She's not there. "Emma?!" I call out and turn my horse to go back for her. "Regina?" The older brunette is standing next to Emma's horse, holding Emma by her arm.

"Yes, dear." She has that awful smirk on her face. "The one and only." I can see that she tightens her grip on Emma and my little girl barely flinches. "I told her that if she called for you, I would kill you. Such a sweet little girl," she reaches up and trails her finger down Emma's cheek, "caring so much for her mother's life. I'm so very wounded that you haven't asked me to babysit. You know how much I adore children. I've even told you, specifically, how beautiful this one is."

I can feel my blood boiling, but I know there is nothing I can do at the moment. We have all been letting our guard down and so my bow and quiver are at home, safely guarded by my husband. Lot of good that does me now.

"Please, Regina. Don't hurt her. I understand that you want to hurt me, so why don't you just take me instead?" I try pleading, knowing that it probably won't work.

And it doesn't. Regina's smirk widens enough that it becomes an evil smile, showing her perfectly straight teeth. "You are quite right, my dear Snow White." She practically spits my name. I _do_ want to hurt you, and the best way to do that is to take what you cherish most, much like you took my beloved Daniel from me."

I can see the hurt flash briefly through her eyes and I am filled with regret once more. "You know I didn't mean for that to happen. I was so young. I had no idea your mother was who she was."

She scoffs. "Too late know. Your petty apologies and excuses never worked, and they won't start now." She turns to Emma and smiled, almost sweetly this time. "Come, dear. Let's go home." She flourishes her wrist and just when the purple smoke starts to claim them and I can feel my world crashing down on me, it happens.

Emma screams, "No!" and dug her heels into her pony's flanks. The well-manicured hand that was clutching her pale arm disappears and she comes galloping towards me. I can't believe my eyes! Somehow Emma broke through the old queen's magic. I gather her into my arms once she's close enough and calm her, though it seems to be more for my benefit as she's perfectly calm. The thoughts running through my head scare me. How does she have magic?

* * *

"How does that damned brat have magic?!" I scream into my empty fortress, my only companion my mirror. And how in the hell is her magic strong enough to fight me off? I pace the floor relentlessly, unsure of myself. I can't believe I messed this up so badly. I have been watching that stupid, happy family for years trying to plot out the best possible way to kidnap that infuriating blonde, and I let her slip through my fingers. Another scream claws its way up my throat and I let it echo through the empty passageways surrounding me. Failure is no longer an option. The next time I MUST succeed. And if I have to wait years for my next opportunity, so be it. I can wait.

* * *

I do hope it was worth the wait, dearies. ;) Read, review, enjoy. Whatever floats your boat. Until we meet again!


End file.
